The present invention relates generally to satellite communications and, more particularly, to transceiver modules for satellite antennae.
Satellite communications systems have been widely deployed over the past decades. Some systems, for example, global positioning systems (GPS) for navigation and satellite news gathering (SNG) systems for live broadcast of news, have been increasingly used to provide a variety of services in our daily lives. In satellite communications, a transceiver may generally be used to process incoming and outgoing signals.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional transceiver 10 and a block up-converter (BUC) 20. Referring to FIG. 1, the transceiver 10 may include an orthogonal mode transducer (OMT) 11, a waveguide 12 and a filter 13. The OMT 11, waveguide 12 and filter 13 are discrete components and may be mechanically coupled together by fastening elements 14 through, for example, bolt joints or rivet joints. The manufacturing factor and process of coupling may affect the quality of the transceiver 10. For example, manufacturing tolerance each of the OMT 11, waveguide 12 and filter 13 may result in imprecision in coupling these separate components 11, 12 and 13. Moreover, deviation in the relative position of these components 11, 12 and 13 due to a manual coupling process may further deteriorate the quality of the transceiver 10. Furthermore, after coupled, the filter 13 with an outlet 131 may protrude over an inlet 121 of the waveguide 12 and thus may put the inlet 121 in an awkward position in its coupling with the BUC 20. Specifically, the outlet 131 may interfere with the coupling of the BUC 20 to the inlet 121. It may therefore be desirable to have a transceiver that may alleviate the coupling issues.